More Than Friends
by Awkwardauthor
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends when they were toddlers. They both have feelings for each other, but they can't find the words to admit it. So when the perfect opportunity comes, how will the two react? Full summary inside.


_Hey everyone. This is my first try at a rated M one shot fan fiction, so don't blame me for any mistakes I'll make. I'm just a twelve-year-old, you know. I made this one shot as a treat for all the long updates on my stories._ _So, without further ado…_

* * *

**More Than Friends**

Summary: 

Based off the song "You Belong with Me" By Taylor Swift. Edward and Bella have been best friends when they were toddlers. They both have feelings for each other, but they can't find the words to admit it. So when the perfect opportunity comes, how will the two react? Rated M for… you know.

**Bella's POV:**

I sat pondering over the question on my algebra assignment for math class. Around five minutes has passed since I was thinking for an answer to this equation.

_3x/9 - 5x2 __(__x=3) _

_2x-4 - 8-7_

This is simple algebra, and I cannot even come up with a solution for this equation. I sighed hopelessly. I needed help that is for sure.

I reached for my Blackberry, moving the charger to the side; I scrolled to the number I wanted to call and pressed okay. In less than two minutes, I heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello."

I smiled, relieved. "Hey Edward. Can you help me with something? I'm totally clueless here."

"Sure," he answered. "On what?"

"Math. Question 8." Edward was in all my periods except our elective, so we nearly always have the same homework. The one reason I called him.

The other reason I wanted to call him is that I loves to hear his sweet, confident voice.

"Hold on, Bella." There was silence on the other line before he answered. "My answer is negative 9."

I did a few calculations on my calculator, and then became stunned. Edward's answer is right."

"Thanks Edward," I said. "I think I can figure out the rest on my own." I could feel him smiling on his cell phone.

"You're welcome. I am happy to assist you with anything Bella. You are my best friend."

I frowned when he said this, but I forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then." And with that, the line disconnected.

I finished my homework with ease. It was two minutes before nine when I finished. I placed my homework in my binder and into my Jansport backpack. When that was done, I layed my head down on my pillow, feeling exhausted. The words that Edward said on the phone still haunted me.

_You are my best friend._

Edward and I first met when we were in preschool. He was the first person ever to talk to me in school when I didn't know anyone in the class. Our friendship grew since that day. We finished elementary at Kalihi Kai, middle school at Kalakaua, and in a few months finish high school at Farrington. Edward is handsome for his age; and very intelligent. I am surprised he is still my friend after all these years.

But I have always wanted something more. I wanted to tell him 'I love you,' that I would never let him go, My other two best friend Alice and Rosalie always encourage me to tell him, but I always feel like one big scaredy cat. Besides, my biggest fear is his reaction and whether or not he loves me back. Plus, losing our friendship is too much to handle.

I sighed. Would there ever be an "us" for Edward and me?

. . . . .

"Bella, who are you gonna ask for prom?" Alice asked.

Crap. I did not want to think of prom at this hour. Not when I had more things to worry. I tried to ignore the question, but if I did, Alice would keep on asking me the question until she got an answer.

That is Alice, after all.

"Dunno," I replied.

"Prom is a few weeks away," Rosalie reminded.

"I know," I muttered. Alice and Rosalie were lucky. At least they had dates with their boyfriends. Alice had Jasper, and Rosalie had Emmett. I had no one.

"Ask Edward," Rosalie and Alice said at the same time.

"I hear from Jasper's he's not taken yet." Alice added.

I blushed a deep red. "I'm not sure. Isn't it gonna be weird having my best friend as a date?"

Rosalie grinned. "That's the whole point. Once prom is over, you tell him how you feel. If he feels the same way, then try and kiss him."

"On the lips," Alice quickly said.

I tried to protest, but Alice and Rosalie quickly stopped me.

"At least just try," Rosalie pleaded. "And look, Edward's here with Em and Jas.

Rosalie was right. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were walking towards us from the campus of Farrington. Alice ran to Jasper and hugged him. Rosalie did the same, only with Emmett. Edward continued to walk towards me and smiled. I smiled back.

"See ya Ed," Emmett said in his usual loud voice. He mouthed something at Edward, although I could not tell what he said. Emmett held Rosalie's hand and they together left the school.

Bye Bella," Alice said after Rosalie and Emmett were gone. Jasper grinned at me before they followed them off campus.

Edward and I were finally alone. It is now or never.

"How is cooking class today?" Edward asked.

"Fine as always." My reply felt somewhat hesitant.

"I can't believe the homework we got yesterday. We're lucky we only have homework for Mr. Banner today."

I smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I had a major headache from it last night. Especially Algebra."

Edward chuckled. "That's why you called last night. And up to now, it is your weakest subject. You are lucky you have me."

I had to ask him to prom before it was too late.

"So-" I prompted.

"So?" he repeated.

"I can't believe we are graduating in two months."

"Me too. I guess it will be hard to start a new school all over again."

"I'll say."

Edward gazed at me for a minute. His deep green eyes wanted to tell me something, although I could not comprehend what it is. I hope I did not say anything bad. That would be embarrassing.

I had to break the silence. "Can I ask you something Edward?"

He merely nodded. I took a deep breath, and then asked him.

"Do you have a date for prom yet?"

Edward stood frozen, not speaking. Now I have done it.

"I'm just asking, really. Alice and Rosalie are already going with your friends and I am the only one left. I mean, if you do, I totally understand -"I was babbling, and I cannot stop. Edward placed a finger on my lips to make me stop talking. I directly stopped. His finger felt warm. I wonder how it will feel in my mouth… oh freaking shut it Bella. No time for sexy thoughts. That fantasy will never happen.

Edward chuckled. "No, I don't. I mean, a few girls asked me, including Tanya. But I turned them all down. Why? Do you have a date?"

I shook my head. I stayed silent before I asked the big question.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

I became shocked by his response.

"Yeah. Of course I will."

That made me smile like one idiot. "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Uh-huh. I really hoped you were going to ask me. So that's' why I turned down all those girls who wanted to be my date."

I became so happy that I hugged Edward. Apparently, he was happy too and hugged me back. I wanted to kiss him, but would take things too far. And he had some hot angelic lips.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No, thank you Bella," Edward replied.

Step one complete.

. . . . .

"A little to the left, too much. Go back a little."

After I asked Edward to prom, we decided to be part of the prom committee and help set up, even though it would cut in our homework time. On the bright side, we were having loads of fun and got to spend more quality time with each other. Right now, we were trying to place the disco ball precisely in the middle of the ceiling.

Here?" I analyzed where we were hanging it.

"That's perfect," I replied.

After a while of laughing, talking, and blushing, the disco ball was finally on the ceiling. Edward and I raced down the tall steel ladder. He beat me as usual. And, I nearly fell down the ladder.

I am clumsy, after all.

"Silly Bella. After twelve years, never try to call a race between you and me, even if it is just for fun. I'd win anyway."

I smacked Edward playfully hard on his right arm.

"But when it comes to a smacking contest, I'd win," I teased.

"And seriously, that hurts Bella." He rubbed the arm I smacked soothingly.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

"Nope, just kidding!" he laughed, smacking my left arm.

"Oh!" I squealed, once again got back by my best friend. We were laughing hard now.

"Having fun?" said a soft voice unexpectedly from behind us. It turned out to be Angela, prom committee leader for this year. She smirked at both of us. "Have you hanged the disco ball?"

We nodded, grinning.

"Good." Angela turned to face everyone, who was still working." "Okay, that's enough for today. Be back on Monday at two and we will pick off from where we left off. Remember, prom is on May 28. We have about a week left." The helpers, including us, cleaned up for the day. At around a half hour past three, Edward and I left to go home.

I shuddered at the realization that prom is days away. It would be the night to break the silence between Edward, to proclaim my true feelings for him and me.

Step two, three, and maybe four, here I come.

. . . . .

"Bella, hold still. I need to put your makeup on."

It is prom night. The night I have been waiting for weeks. The night that will change my life.

"Okay Alice." I sat still on my bed, watching sulkily Alice putting eyeliner on my eyebrows and Rosalie gently doing my hair.

"We want you to look presentable to Edward," Rosalie said. "Trust us."

After an hour of fashion torture, the three of us looked to my closet mirror, seeing if we needed any last minute changes. We all wore the same type of makeup; the only difference is with our dresses.

Alice wore a long spaghetti strapped red dress with, in my opinion, dangerously high-heeled sandals and a gold bracelet. Rosalie wore a dazzling green short-sleeved dress with matching pumps and two small hairclips. She totally looked like the blonde bombshell men call her. Finally, I wore a floor length strapless sky blue dress with non-heeled sandals and a gold locket that Edward gave me as a friendly present on my fourteenth birthday.

"We…look hot," I said speechless.

"Totally," Alice said excited.

"This will totally blow the guys away," Rosalie added.

The doorbell rang downstairs. I closed the closet door and we headed downstairs to answer the door.

Time to get this show on the road.

. . . . .

"Bella, you look beautiful," Edward smiled, complimenting me. We sat at the back of Emmett's Honda with Jasper driving us to Farrington.

I blushed, remembering what my name meant. "Thank you. You're looking hot yourself." He wore a simple black tuxedo with matching black shoes. His cute bronze hair looked untidy as usual, which made me gaze at him more. Edward grinned, and then patted my shoulder.

Should I tell him yet? I glanced over to Alice next to Edward, who snuggled in Jasper's arms. I mouthed "Do I say it yet?" when Alice caught my attention. She simply mouthed "Not yet."

Alice is right. Although the end of prom is nowhere near, it is the best chance to come clean with Edward about my feelings. So there I sat, talking about random things with my best guy friend.

The six of us arrived at the school a half hour past seven. The school is filled with students who were here for prom. We got out of the car, realizing that many students stared at us. In Farrington, we are known as one of the most coolest and intelligent senior groups. They called us 'The Targets' because we always strive for new challenges and learn new things; or 'Kulia I Ka Nu'u' as our old principal from Kalakaua puts it.

Edward held my hand reassuringly and glanced at our friends. They each nodded once before we walked into the cafeteria, which is traditionally used as the room for proms. Even when we went inside did the stares continue. The song 'Down' by Jay Sean blasted from the stereo. Everyone danced along.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett told Edward and I to have fun before disappearing onto the dance floor. Edward gestured us to a table draped with snowy white cloth and organized décor on the top. We were quickly joined by our second best friends Jacob Black and Renesmee Carlie as they sat down across from us.

"Hello!" Jacob and Renesmee greeted over the music.

"Hi!" we answered.

"Is Edward your date?" Renesmee asked me. I nodded.

"Well, that's great," Jacob said. Jacob and I once dated in middle school, but we decided to just become friends after graduating at Kalakaua. I became quickly relieved with the decision when Jacob started to fall in love with Renesmee at the first day of freshman year. They got together after second semester and have been together since.

The four of us talked for a while just like old times and they did crack up when we told them about the little race Edward and I had during prom set-up. It was until Renesmee had to go to the bathroom that Jacob left with her and promised us to be back in a few minutes. Jacob had waved and mouthed good luck to the both of us, obviously wanting something good to happen with Edward and me.

When Jacob was far gone, silence enveloped us. Now what do we do?

"Umm… would you like some fruit punch?" Edward questioned, unsure of what I would say. I nodded, noticing that I felt thirsty. Edward was soon gone in the crowd, leaving me by myself for the first time since arriving here. I quickly breathed a sigh of relief when Rosalie and Jasper sat down on our table. There were eight seats in each table, so it is enough to fit Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Renesmee, Edward, and I on this table.

"How's prom going?" Jasper immediately said. "And where's Edward?"

"Has anything happened yet?" Rosalie added hopefully.

"Hey, not so many questions at once guys," I whined. They became quiet.

"First of all, prom is going well, thank you very much. Second, nothing interesting happened yet to Edward and me, if you want to know. Finally, Edward just went to get me some punch. He'll be back." I had to take a deep breath after answering Rosalie and Jasper's questions.

"Our little Eddie is quite a gentleman these days," Jasper snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"Real judgmental Jazzy."

"I saw the dog and Nessie earlier," Rosalie cut in, using the nickname we give for Renesmee when we feel lazy to call her by her full first name. "Did he talked with you two?"

I nodded. "Don't call him that Rosie. And yes, he did. It is really nothing much." The reason Rosalie called Jacob a dog behind his back is that he was as buff as one of those bulldogs. Jacob had other guy friends like him in school. They are also a cool senior group known as 'The Buffies.' To us, it is a hilarious name.

"Oh look, Edward's coming," Rosalie pointed out.

"See you later, Bebe," Jasper joked, leaving with Rosalie to search for their mates. I smirked at him, knowing that he got me back when I called him Jazzy.

I spotted Edward approaching me from the crowd with two cups of fruit punch and two red frosted cupcakes. He placed them down on the table, smiling at me as he handed me a cup and cupcake.

"Thank you," I told him, taking a sip from my fruit punch. He sat down next to me, his body close to me as an excited shiver ran down my body.

"Are our friends coming here?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, along with Jacob and Nessie." We turned to face the front of the cafeteria, seeing our friends coming over to sit at our table. When they sat down, I gazed at the clock. It is eight-twenty, approximately the time dinner is served.

We all sat talking and laughing while eating the food we were served by. It is mainly regular food you see in restaurants, but there is a mix of Chinese, Portuguese, and Filipino in it. I was mainly gazing at Edward, who looked always adorable when he ate. When we finished, an adult came and quickly gathered our dirty plates to the cafeteria's kitchen. The eight of us turned to face the front of the room.

Angela was in front of the microphone of the stage, waiting for the right time to start speaking, which did not start until fifteen minutes later.

I liked Angela. Too bad, she belonged to another group of senior friends.

She kept the start of her speech simple. "Is everyone having a good time?" The students cheered.

"What? I can't hear you," she teased.

This time, everyone in the room cheered, including us.

"That's better. Because in my hand," Angela waved a golden envelope in front of everyone so they could see, "are the results of this year's prom prince, princess, king, and queen. Please step up to the stage if your name is pronounced."

The students became silent, anticipating what the results would be.

Angela began to open the sealed opened envelope, revealing a light piece of pink computer paper.

This year's prom prince is-" Angela paused momentarily for dramatic effect, then said, "Jacob Black."

The audience clapped, especially our table, as Jacob stood and gave a lingering hug to Renesmee, then walked to the front. When he was on the stage, Angela placed a silver jewel encrusted crown on his head and gestured Jacob to sit on one of the sides decorated chairs.

"And this year's prom princess is- Tanya Denali." Everyone clapped once again as Tanya stood, waved to her friends Kate and Carmen before walking towards the stage. Angela placed an identical silver encrusted crown on her head as Tanya walked over to the other decorated chair.

I knew Tanya. She is nice on the outside, but she had an inventive mind on the inside.

"And now, this year's prom king is-" she took a pause before saying the name. "Edward Masen Cullen."

I felt like I was literally paralyzed. Who knew he would be the school's prom king? I had great gratitude for him. Although I did feel a little jealous, and that is not me. I am usually happy for my friends. As I watched my best friend walk up the stage, I gazed at Alice and Rosalie. They grinned, and apparently at me. Wonder why.

When Edward was at the stage, Angela placed a gold jewel encrusted crown on Edward's head. He smiled, then sat down on the large decorated chair that was more impressive than Jacob's and Tanya's.

"Finally, this year's prom queen is-" I felt beyond shocked when I heard the name.

"Isabella Marie Swan." The crowd clapped for me as my friends at the table clapped hugely at me. I stood up, and hugged each of them before approaching the stage. Angela chuckled softly at me and placed a gold crown very similar to Edward's as I walked over to my chair. Edward smiled his hugest yet and I happily returned it.

Who knew prom could be this exciting?

. . . . .

"Dude and dudette, that is awesome! To think you two would be prom king and queen. Congrats," Emmett bellowed, his short dark black hair shining in the light. We laughed, knowing that Emmett can never remember to be quiet at certain occasions. This is one of them.

"Emmett be quiet," Rosalie said softly, as if reading my thoughts.

After Edward and I were crowned prom king and queen, we shared a short dance, along with Jacob and Tanya, which is usually done at every senior prom. My body tingled, realizing that I would get the chance to dance with my best friend for the first time tonight. I was worried that I would trip on Edward while we danced, but I felt relieved that I did not.

Slow dancing with Edward is the best thing that ever happened to the two of us. I tried to follow his footsteps, but ended up nearly falling. He quickly grabbed me before I fell, laughing softly in my ear.

"Don't worry," he had said. "Just carefully follow my footsteps. We'll take this slow, I promise."

The words that Edward said calmed me immediately and I managed to do a graceful dance with him.

It is a quarter to ten. I promised my mother and father I would get home by eleven, but they told me it did not matter anyway since they were going to Waipahu to visit my grandparents and will not be back until Monday. Mom and dad trusted me enough to watch the house as long as I did not have a party without their permission. I could have sleepovers, but only with my friends and no one else.

We sat on our table waiting for Renesmee to arrive back from dancing with Jacob. Then, we would say our good-byes and Jasper would drop us off home from Emmett's car.

Jacob came back all right, but without Renesmee. He looked worried as he ran toward us.

"Bella, Edward, come with me quick!" he said, panting. Jacob grabbed both of me and Edward forcefully as we struggled to stand.

"Why Jacob? What's up?" Edward asked.

"No time. You must come quickly!" I knew something is wrong, judging from Jacob's reaction.

Edward and I wasted no time talking and followed Jacob, telling our friends we didn't know what is up and saying we will be back.

Jacob led us out of the dance floor and out the front doors. The fresh air felt soothing, but cold, and I shivered from my bared shoulders. Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders soothingly to sooth my reaction, and I relaxed in his touch. We continued to follow Jacob, and we gasped, realizing what Jacob tried to tell us.

On the large field of school grass layed Renesmee. Her purse was around her wrist and her whole dress is covered in blood, staining it. Jacob touched Nessie on her right arm, but she did not move.

"Oh my gosh!" Edward and I said at the same time.

"What the hell happened?" I asked frantically.

"It is hard to say," Jacob said anxiously. "While I danced with Renesmee, she was the happiest I had ever seen her. She told me she wanted to go outside for a moment and I obliged, only if she would come back safely."

"Then what happened next?" Edward questioned.

"I felt like this wasn't the best choice for her, going out on her own without me. I mean, what if something horrible happened to her?"

We froze, gazing at Renesmee's limp body.

"Anyway, I decided to follow Nessie outside to make sure she is fine. At first, I thought this is stupid, that Renesmee would be fine without me. But when I went outside, I saw a bunch of other senior guys surrounding her. Nessie looked really scared and I wanted to go to her and take her back inside, but that will mean betraying her little promise. Then, one of the guys grabbed Nessie and she tried to struggle out of his grasp. But he was too strong and the other guys dragged her to somewhere else. I stalked them so I knew what they were doing to my girl. They eventually hid her somewhere behind the Farrington and then, one of the guys forced her to lay down. Renesmee was crying, screaming my name; but one of them held his hand in front of her mouth to keep her quiet. Then, the guy who first seized Nessie raped her."

We all knew what rape meant, and tears ran through Jacob's eyes.

"The instant he did it, I ran back inside to get you and Edward for help."

I looked down at Renesmee and kneeled down. I placed my ear on her ear and heard a soft beating.

"Guys! She's still alive!" I said. "We have to get Renesmee to the Queen's Hospital."

"Already ahead of you Bells," Jacob said. "I called them before warning you two. And look, they're here."

The three of us spotted an ambulance coming towards the school. When the ambulance stopped, two men cam out, rolling a gurney from the back.

"Hey kids," one of the men said. "What's the emergency?"

Jacob spoke for us. "My girlfriend here got raped from a group of senior guys."

"That's serious! Is she okay?"

"Yes," I replied. "She is, but barely breathing."

The two men immediately carried Renesmee's bloody body and placed her gently on the gurney. Then, they rolled it into the ambulance as the driver of the vehicle ran out to us.

"You guys better come with," the driver said, then ran back towards the ambulance.

"Edward, Bella, stay here," Jacob commanded. "Edward, I'll call you later if anything happens."

We nodded, then waved to Jacob as he dashed towards the back doors of the ambulance. He climbed in and as the doors shut, the ambulance was already moving to the direction of the hospital.

Although I did not cry, I felt paralyzed from Jacob's story. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling back a wisp of my hair behind my back.

"We should go back in," Edward whispered.

I nodded, then walked back inside the cafeteria.

I could not believe it. Prom went from a complete success to emotionally and physically disastrous.

. . . . . Edward and I sat explaining what had happened outside the school in Emmett's car. We decided to go home at ten thirty, me lying that I felt tired. Alice and Jasper were disoriented, Rosalie's mouth hang open, and Emmett, for the first time, stayed silent. They were speechless and lost for words.

"I can't believe it. To think that just one bad thing would turn this night bad," Rosalie said, breaking the silence.

"I know." Alice replied.

"Agreed," Jasper and Emmett seconded.

Suddenly, Edward's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the number.

"Jacob?" we asked.

"Uh- huh," Edward answered. He gave me his phone and, wanting me to answer it. I took it politely as everyone except Jasper in the car leaned closer.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" Jacob's voice yelled on the other line. "Thank god you picked up."

"We were all leaving anyway. I told them and well… let's just say they had no words."

"I know. I'm calling you from Renesmee's room at Queen's."

"Oh! How is she? Will she be fine? And can she make it to graduation?"

"Renesmee will be okay Bella. She is not gonna die or anything. Edward's dad was here and he told me it is nothing too serious. Dr. Cullen had said this is a common painful aspect and Nessie just needs some rest. He said the bruises will take a while to heal, but other than that, Renesmee will make to graduation."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Starting from today, graduation is just one week away, on June 5.

"Thank god, Jake. I'll see you on Monday then."

"Yup. See you then. I'll keep you updated with Renesmee's condition too." A split second later, the line disconnected. I gave the phone back to Edward as he placed back into his pocket. I told them that Renesmee would be fine.

"Yes!" Emmett said, throwing his fist midair in the car and accidentally banging it on the ceiling. We burst out laughing, including Jasper.

Jasper pulled the car in front of Edward and my house. We were neighbors, which is why we went to school together every morning.

Our friends said their farewells before me and Edward stepped out of Emmett's car smiling as the car drove away with Alice's head peaking out.

It is eleven and the night is still. There was the occasional peeping of an owl or a passing car. Nevertheless, it is fully silent.

And for the second time tonight, I asked myself that same question when I am with Edward.

"Now what?" And did I say that aloud?

I guess I did because Edward just shrugged.

"Can I stay at your house for the night?" Edward asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"My parents are working overtime, especially dad, and I do not want to be alone."

I grinned. "Sure."

"Won't your parents mind?"

"Nope. Mom and dad are out visiting my grandparents in Waipahu. So until then, I have the house all to myself.

I took the spare key that I hid inside a plant and unlocked the door. Edward gestured me to go first and I accepted his silent offer. I turned on the lights, then Edward closed the front door, locking it behind him.

"Do you need anything Edward?" I asked. He sat peacefully on the living room couch, staring at me. He shook his head.

"No, I'm good." Edward usually comes to my visit my house after school to do homework or have a sleepover with our friends, so there was no need to give a tour around or anything of that sort.

I did not forget the pact that I planned tonight. And in this situation, this is perfect timing. We were alone, in my house, without my parents here. And I felt thankful for once that I did not have a brother or sister or cousin in the house.

"Sit down Bella. Join me," Edward gestured, patting the space on the couch next to him. I was not going to put down that offer.

I sat down next to Edward and faced him.

I wonder how I should put this as delicately and casual as possible. Should I come out and say it? Or should I start off by saying something random, then say how I feel.

I chose the second option. And I knew how to start it.

"What did you think of prom?" I questioned first.

Edward smiled, then frowned. "It was great up until the point that Jacob told us that Renesmee got raped. And I would totally kill those guys once I find out who they are. I'm just glad Nessie will be okay."

"I agree. Except for the part about killing those guys."

"I meant that hypothetically."

"I knew that. I just hope the police will arrest them or something."

He chuckled. "Oh definitely."

I sat still, thinking of what to say next. It flashed my mind a half second later.

"But before the raping story, did you have a fun time?"

He gazed into my plain brown eyes. I was afraid that he did not have a fun time, which asking me to be his date may be a huge mistake.

"I had a fun time. I am intensely glad that you were chosen to be the prom queen. It wouldn't be the same sharing that special dance with someone other than you."

I blushed deeply. "Do you really think so? Because I think you chosen as prom king is the greatest thing that happened to the two of us."

Edward grinned. "I know. It is just too sad that we only have a week left before we all graduate and go to different schools." He was right. Although we are miraculously going to the University of Hawaii in Manoa for college (I was to take the course of culinary, while Edward will take the course of being a doctor like his father Carlisle), our other best friends were going somewhere else. Alice is going to Yale, Jasper and Emmett is going to Hawaii Pacific University, and Rosalie is going to Kapiolani Community College.

I am also afraid that when starting college, we would be dating different people and our friendship will shatter into a million broken pieces. This is a reason why I wanted to tell Edward I liked him more than a friend; so people knew we were together and he or she could not try to ask us me or Edward out.

"I'm here," I whispered, holding one of his hands. Edward's eyes closed and I noticed that he felt blissful. He had never done that with anyone before besides me. I know he likes me, I just know it.

"I won't abandon you or anything. I'll be here no matter what." I brought myself closer and layed my head on his chest, wanting Edward to speak.

He moaned softly. "Oh Bella. I cannot believe you said that."

I felt confused for a moment. "Why? Is that bad?" I lifted my head to see his reaction as I started to pull away.

But unexpectedly, Edward stopped me and pulled me closer to him, our faces inches apart.

Tears streamed through Edward's eyes, and his voice cracked.

"No Bella. I don't want our friendship to end." He rubbed soothing circles on my palm. "Bella, I'm in love with you."

I froze. Did he just say…

_I'm in love with you._

I felt the world falling apart and into heaven. Those were the words I have wanted to hear since I first met him, and after twelve years of our friendship, he had finally said it. Originally, I was to tell him I love you first, but he beat me to it. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and without thinking, without considering my next move; I placed my lips slowly onto Edward's as my response.

Kissing Edward is just what I had dreamed of. His lips were warm and soft, like cotton candy. I felt Edward shift on the couch between our kiss and I couldn't resist giving his bottom lip a lick with my tongue. He groaned, then opened his mouth just enough for my tongue to enter and join with his.

We broke apart a few minutes later, both of us gasping for breath. Edward gazed at me, surprise in his eyes.

"Was… that okay?" I asked anxiously.

Edward grinned at me. "More than okay."

"Well… now you know. I feel the same way about you too. You know, I was supposed to tell you first, about how I feel. And yes, I'm in love with you."

Edward smiled. I glanced towards the clock in the living room. It is a quarter passed eleven. I have already completed steps one, two, and three. Step 4 is left, but that is supposed to be optional.

Should I do step four? On the other hand, should I wait until a better time to do it?

I chose option one. Edward told me that he wanted to be more than friends, that he loves me. That is enough for me. Although I have never done this, I felt ready. Edward is my closest friend that I had ever had, and he is the one person I will always love and trust with my innermost secrets. Besides, I remember there are a few stored condoms in my mom and dad's bedroom drawer. They figured I would not be use of the condoms, but they are wrong.

"Come on," I murmured, gently grabbing Edward's hand. "Follow me."

Edward gladly agreed and followed me upstairs, turning off the living room lights. I led him up to my bedroom. The door was unlocked, and I slowly opened the door. Edward flicked on the light switch, giving my room some light. We walked inside, Edward's eyes set upon my bed.

"Edward, do you trust me?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"And do you really love me?"

"Of course."

I gazed into his eyes. "Do you want me?"

He froze, taking in my request. I didn't want to force Edward into this, so asking him for permission first is the best choice.

A minute later, Edward's eyes shifted to a color that I had never seen before; lust.

"Yes, I want you Bella. I always have," he answered.

I kissed him lightly on his left cheek. "I'll be back."

I dashed out the door, closing it behind me. I opened the door to my parents' bedroom without switching on the lights. I knew where things are that I could see them in the dark.

I walked towards their bedside drawer. Just like I predicted, the condoms were on the second drawer from the top. I randomly chose a condom, closed the drawer, and walked out the room, closing the door behind me.

When I opened the door to my bedroom, I found Edward sitting on my bed. He already took off his shoes, tie, and jacket, leaving him in a white collared shirt and black pants. My eyes were locked on Edward as I placed the condom on my bedside drawer.

"Bella, you are beautiful," Edward praised for the second time tonight.

I smiled, and helped Edward stand up, kicking off my sandals. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. His hands slid around my back to my waist. I moaned against his lips, pulling him closer. My fingers brushed the nape of his neck and I instantly felt lusty like Edward was with his eyes.

My hands slid lower to the buttons of his white shirt. I fumbled with the buttons as I slowly unbuttoned them. Edward pulled away from our kiss and helped me undo the buttons. When they were unbuttoned, I moved my hands back to his shoulders and gently removed his shirt. I took a sharp intake of breath as I awed at the sight of Edward's body becoming barer.

Edward isn't muscular compared to Emmett, as Rosalie tells me, or soft as a teddy bear like Alice says about Jasper; but he still looked like an Adonis. His body was toned from all the morning jogging he does each weekend. My hands trailed down his chest to his nipples, pinching them cautiously, as Edward looked at me with happiness in his eyes.

I didn't try anything too fancy like licking, so instead I slid my hands, stroking his marble skin at the same time, lower to the waistband of his black pants. My eyes glanced at Edward for permission and he jerkily nodded his head.

"Please," he said huskily. I chuckled silently at his reaction.

I kneeled down and got the button of his pants open. I placed a close-mouthed kiss on the zipper and Edward gasped. He ran a hand through my hair and placed it on my bare shoulder. He murmured my name and I quickly unzipped the zipper. Edward assisted me in lowering his pants and pretty soon, he became clad in only his dark blue boxers.

"Wow," I muttered, standing back up. Edward smiled nervously, unsure of what to do next.

"Thank you," he answered. "Now, it's your turn."

I blushed, and Edward giggled. He held both sides of my face and kissed me passionately. I grinned against his lips as my tongue stroked against his like I did earlier. We both moaned in unison and we broke apart, panting.

Edward's arms slid behind me as he began to undo the zipper behind my strapless blue dress. I closed my eyes, edgily waiting for him to remove it. I wanted to remove my locket first, but Edward stopped me.

"Don't," he said. "Don't take that out."

"Why?"

"I gave that to you because it shows that we will be together always. It is the closet thing you will have from me. I really desire you to wear it when we have sex."

Well, I couldn't back down from that offer. I simply nodded. It is special to me and I have no thought to ever throw this away like it is just garbage. It is very valuable, even though the locket is not expensive.

So, Edward resumed to what he was doing. His hands unzipped my dress as he nervously let it drop, having the dress fall to my feet. I stepped out of the dress as I let Edward take me in. I was wearing a strapless laced snowy white bra and a matching laced underwear Alice picked out for me at Kahala Mall.

Edward's eyes trailed from my face to my scarcely exposed body and he gasped again. I am dying to cover myself right now. But Edward shook his head and touched one of my breasts through my bra. I shut my eyes in pleasure.

Edward sighed, then reached behind me to unclasp my bra. I was so caught up in the moment that I did not realize that Edward had already removed my bra and my breasts were exposed. He reached out and cupped one of them in his hands, which to me felt wonderful. He ran his fingers on the side first and then trailed it to my flushed pink nipple. He stroked it gently with his flawless fingers, watching my face. He held his hand there and ever so gently, he bent down and ran his tongue along my breast, then gave the same treatment with the other. I moaned his name as I tangled my fingers into his messy bronze hair.

Edward's mouth moved lower against my body, giving slow kisses against my skin. His hands moved from my breast to the side of my body down to where my panties were.

"Nice," he said. "But I want you naked. Now." He hooked two fingers on my panties, feeling my heated wet flesh, and slipped them down, then dropped it. He stood back up and without delay, I pushed Edward's boxers down, revealing his large cock. We stood in front of each other, naked for the first time. My body is recognizable to me but not Edward's. His has the same aspect, only for himself.

"Wow," we both said at the same time, and we burst out laughing.

"Let's get on the bed," I said in between our laugh.

"Oh definitely," he replied, smirking.

Edward reached out and held my right hand. I beamed at his touch as we shuffled to my twin sized bed. I layed down on my back as Edward climbed up on top of me, trying to keep his weight from crushing me. I wrapped my arms around his back and he moved enthusiastically. My heart started to beat faster at the prospect at what we were about to attempt for the first time together. Two best friends, who confessed their true feelings to each other, and to do the one thing that will seal our love forever. Sex. And to do it after prom night makes it even more romantic, in my opinion anyway.

Edward aligned his body to mine so our bottoms were touching. I grabbed the condom that is on my bedside drawer and gave it to Edward. He unwrapped it and placed on his length. When it was on, Edward kissed my earlobe and he muttered sweet words to me.

"Are you sure you want this Bella?" Edward asked. "It is not too late to back down from this."

I shook my head, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "I want this as much as you do. If we do this wrong, it is worth it since it is our first time. If it goes well, it will really memorable to you and me."

Edward nodded to my words. "I love you Bella. Always."

"Me too," I breathed before Edward started to push into me. I felt his body second by pleasuring second. I started to fell a slight bit of pain, but it could have been worse without the condom. Edward pushed more into me farther and soon, I ignored the pain. All I felt was pleasure.

We groaned as Edward pushed into me farther.

"Fuck," I said. "Edward, you feel good."

"You too," he grunted.

Our bodies started to move in a synchronized rhythm. My fingertips dug onto his spine as Edward thrusted into me. He pressed a kiss on my lips as he moved faster. The friction I felt was unbearable and I trembled.

Edward noticed my reaction and lowered his hand to my clit. I calmed down a bit, loving the feeling of his fingers inside of me, but then my orgasm began out of nowhere.

I screamed his name. "Edward!"

"Yes Bella," he moaned. "Come for me."

Edward pushed into me as deep as he could as the waves of pleasure hit me. Edward moved to his side, pulling me with him.

"God," he said. "That was…"

"Incredible?" I replied, completing his thought.

He nodded.

"That was totally worth it," I said. "I'm glad we did it.

"Me too," he responded, smiling. He got up for a minute to dispose the condom into the trashcan next to my room's door before walking back and laying down next to me.

I snuggled against his chest as Edward pulled my violet quilt over us. He kissed my forehead and I sighed.

"Sleep my Bella," he murmured.

"Don't leave," I said pathetically.

He chuckled. "No worries, I won't. I'll be here all night. You are my best friend, well now my girlfriend, and like you told me I'm here for you no matter what."

I smiled against his chest. "Good night Edward."

"Good night Bella," I heard him say before I faded into unconsciousness.

. . . . .

The next morning, I woke up to the feeling of kisses being planted on my neck. I opened my eyes and grinned. It was Edward.

Last night really had happened. He and I had sex. Edward came from my best friend to my boyfriend all in one night.

"Good morning Adonis," I said to Edward, thinking back to what I thought of Edward when he was shirtless.

"Good morning beautiful," he replied, kissing my neck again. "Wait, are your parents' home?"

I shook my head. "Won't be back till Monday. You remember right?"

"Your grandparents, right?"

"Yup. What about your mom and dad?"

"I called them a few minutes ago. Told them I stayed over at your house and that I will be spending the weekend with you doing whatever you want."

I blushed. "Did you tell them we had sex?"

"Yeah. Turns out they were proud of me. Carlisle and Esme were always that fond of you."

I beamed at him, then pressed my lips with his. We lasted for about a minute or so before we let go.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "There's no homework, so that is not an option. We can go to the movies, or go shopping with Rosalie and Alice."

Edward groaned. "No shopping! You know I don't like carrying your shopping bags. I'll go with the movies option. I heard there's some good ones that is released this week."

"Sure," I said, smirking. "But first, can I take a bath? I'm starting to stink up my own room."

He laughed, sniffing me. "You don't really smell that bad. May I join you?"

I blushed deeper, thinking of the fact that Edward will take a bath with me. I bet no girl has ever done this to him before. I'll get to clean those muscles of his and those fit abs he has.

"I will take that as a yes."

Edward pulled the quilt off us as he opened the door and led me to the bathroom. We were still naked, and I couldn't get used to marveling at Edward's body.

"Wait, you don't have any clothes with you to change into."

"Oh, no worries. I brought some over earlier while you were sleeping. It is in your room if you have not noticed."

"Ok. Whew."

We reached my bathroom as I began to prepare our bath. I slid the flower shower curtains a little as I turned on the water to the shower. I grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and set on the left side of the tub. I stepped inside as Edward followed me in and slid back the curtains to their original position. We wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head on my shoulder.

Our time in the shower took almost half an hour. We cleaned each other's naked bodies with the strawberry scented bar of soap and shampooed each other's hair. Edward and I did another round of sex as he had pressed me against the wall. I did feel more pain without the condom on, but I immediately got used to it. I was wrapped up in too much of pleasure. That and the warm water, which surrounded our bodies.

This was to be life from now on. Edward and I ended up being together. I am happy that Edward and I will not be separated for college unlike our friends. I hated long distance relationships because they usually did not work out. This is our future I am talking about, and Edward is in every single one of them.

That is life, after all.

. . . . .

_**Graduation Day, June 5**__**th**_

"Isabella Marie Swan," our principal Aro Volturi announced.

I glanced at my classmates behind me. Jasper grinned at me and Angela waved. I turned around and walked down the aisle of the auditorium. I spotted my mother Renee taking pictures of me with her digital camera and my father Charlie holding a camcorder.

When I reached the top of the stage, I shook Aro's outstretched hand as he handed me my rolled up tied with a red ribbon diploma. I smiled up at him, comprehending that this might be the last time I will ever see Farrington's principal. The vice Principal Marcus Johnson also shook my head and told me "good luck," before I walked over to the other students that had their diplomas. Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were just bursting into tears when I joined them. Edward gave me a bear sized hug and spun me around.

"Edward," I said. "We can celebrate later."

"Fine," he answered sulkily, releasing me.

The weekend after Edward and I got together was the most awkward moment. We had to tell our friends about what happened during our movie plans and they took it… well you know. Alice and Rosalie squealed for two minutes straight and Emmett and Jasper were like teasing about how Edward is a man now.

When all the graduating students got their diplomas, Aro and Marcus said a few last words and then, we all did what the graduating class would do; throw their graduating caps up in the air all at the same time.

When it was over, everyone spent a few moments with their family. Our group disbanded and made a plan to go outside when all this is finished. I took some pictures with my mom and dad, did a few funny faces to my dad's camcorder, and said a few words to my other friends in the auditorium.

I met with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward outside with smiles on their faces.

"We're high school graduates!" we yelled, jumping up and down. We laughed and embraced each other.

"Party at my house," Alice said. "I invited all our friends. You guys coming?"

"Totally," Jasper replied for us. We said our farewells to our parents, telling them we will be over at Alice's, then ran inside Emmett's Honda. Alice's house is near our old middle school, so it is not really a long drive.

"Who's coming?" I asked Alice.

"Let's see," she said, tapping her chin. "The Buffies, The Fashionists, The Gossips, and The Smarties should be there. I may have invited a few others, but I forgot who they were. Oh well."

"How do you forget people you invite to a party?" Edward questioned sarcastically.

Alice shrugged. "Shut it Edward. That can sometimes happen. At least I am not the snogging Bella every time we are not looking. Don't think we do not even know about it. I could see it from the corner of my eye."

Edward and I blushed a deep scarlet as I leaned my head on his left shoulder. Everyone in the car laughed.

Emmett's Honda parked in the front of Alice's driveway. The lights were not turned on, meaning that no one is home.

"No worries guys," Alice assured us. "Mom and dad are at a birthday party, and Cynthia is out hanging out with her friends." Cynthia is Alice's thirteen-year-old younger sister that goes to Kalakaua Middle School.

We stepped out of the car and followed Alice into her house. There were gnomes on the grass and there was a banner that said 'Congrats Grats' on the top of the front door. I couldn't wait to see what Alice has done.

Alice's decor never disappoints. She decorated the house just like when we had our graduation party after middle school. There were blue and white balloons hanging everywhere. The floor was covered with a large checkered carpet. On the ceiling was a disco ball like the one at prom. There is a side table where refreshments are served and finally, there was the big stereo and karaoke system Alice's family owned for parties.

Great, Alice is gonna make us sing in front of everyone. What could be more embarrassing? Oh yeah, if you accidentally puked on the floor while the guests were dancing. Believe me that happened once to my dad when he got drunk at a fraternity party.

"Nice," Emmett complimented.

"Thanks!" Alice said. "And look, people are coming."

It is eight at night. I heard cars being parked in front of Alice's house and footsteps approaching the door.

"You guys go change" Alice told us. "I'll say hi to our guests."

We nodded, then walked upstairs. We left our clothes to change into in Alice's room before graduation started a few hours ago.

Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie grabbed their clothes and went off to change in different directions. Edward and I decided to stay in Alice's room to change, not afraid to see each other naked again. Besides, it is starting to become our favorite hobby when we are alone.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me while I took off my blue graduation gown and began to replace it with my pink blouse and a pair of aqua blue skinny jeans. When we were done, I took Edward's hand and we together walked downstairs to Alice's party of possible terror.

We were first greeted by Jacob and the now healed Renesmee, smiling at us.

"Nessie!" I said, hugging her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm alright. The hospital suggested to give me some medicine that will make the memories of the rape stuff fuzzy. I gladly accepted since I did not want to recall that memory again." "That's good," I told her. "We were afraid you might die."

"Ah, no biggie. I'm here right?"

Renesmee and I talked for a while, catching up on what she missed for the past few days. When more people were heading towards us, she and Jacob left to go to the refreshments table.

Edward and I were soon joined by Jacob's friends The Buffies. We smiled, talked, and told them about me and Edward's new relationship and they took it rather well. Paul, Quil, Seth, and Embry burst out into hysterics while Sam, Collin, Jared, and Brady laughed at their reactions.

Talking with Tanya, Carmen, Kate, Irina, and Sasha (aka The Fashionists) felt more reassuring. They were in awe in the two of us since they suspected the obvious attraction between us. Tanya once dated Edward during our freshman year, but she broke up with him when she started to go out with another guy name Tim. And now, she did not show any signs of jealousy with our new relationships.

Me and Edward's conversation with The Gossips was also comfortable. They already knew we got together from the source of Angela. Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Lee, Tyler, Ben, and Eric gave their warmest congratulations and hopes of keeping in touch.

We spoke to The Smarties last. They were the largest group of friends in our party with the total of eight members. Their names were Lucy Marquez, Maria Baudalipe, Tyla Beae, Radford Rangel, Max Roget, Christine Lusaka, Sandra Hai, and Yvaline Sharmaine. Specifically, Lucy is their group leader and Lucy, Maria, and Yolanda were in NHS (National Honor Society) along with me and Edward.

"Hey," Lucy's shy voice greeted us.

"Hello," Edward and I replied.

"I can't believe it is really happening, us going to different schools," Christine said.

"I know," Max directly said. "It won't be the same without the eight of us all together hanging around the school campus."

"I'll say," Edward and I answered.

"We are lucky we have Facebook to keep in contact with, especially with the webcam," Sandra's Chinese voice said reassuringly.

"Awww," Maria whined. "I don't have a webcam on my computer." Touchy Maria as always. She is the smartest and most intelligent in our group like Edward is in ours. Maria usually complains about not having the things that her friends have.

"No worries," Christine said. "We will help set up one during the summer.

Maria's expression brightened. "Thanks."

"So-" Radford cut in, "did anything happen last weekend that we do not know about? I notice you guys are hanging out more than usual."

Shit. I forgot that they did not know about our relationship yet. Might as well tell them now.

"Radford's right," Tyla added. "Are you and Edward hiding something?"

Edward smiled. "Try and guess."

He sneakily wrapped an arm around my waist.

Yvaline has fast eyesight, so she immediately noticed Edward's move.

"Let me guess, you two are dating?" The friends looked at us confused, but then trailed their eyes down to Edward's arm around my waist.

I chuckled. "Why, yes we are."

The Smarties gasped, and it took them a minute before Lucy broke the silence.

"Ha-ha. I knew it would happen someday. And I was right after all. How did it happen?"

"Do tell, if you want," Tyla added.

I told them the story, how after prom Edward stayed over at my house. How Edward confessed he loved me. How I wanted us to have sex. All that just after prom.

The girls in the group just squealed.

"Yow," Max and Radford remarked.

"And-" I prompted. "Judging from your faces, you are hiding something from us too. You guys owe us something to tell after what we just told."

They glanced at each other for a second, then grinned.

"Yes, we do have something to say," Tyla smirked. "Or rather, Radford and Lucy does."

"Christine," Lucy and Radford warned.

"What is it?" I chortled out, trying to help.

Lucy took a deep breath. "Let's just say Radford and I are in the same situation as you and Edward, Bella."

It did not take me long to process it. "You two are dating?"

They nodded.

"Hmm," Edward teased. "And I do not think it strange to say that only now you tell Radford you liked him since sixth grade?"

Lucy's cheeks went scarlet. "Shut it." It is true. A few months after sixth grade started, Lucy confessed to me that she had a crush on Radford. I did figure that out since she rarely spoke to him back then. In seventh grade was when The Smarties became the best of friends and Lucy started to get along with Radford more. By high school, she nearly forgot about her crush on Radford and just stuck with the whole friendship. There was a time that Lucy and Edward dated, but it only lasted for about a year. The reason they broke up was because they wanted to slow down their little relationship when he confessed to her that he liked someone else. Lucy didn't take it as a big blow in the stomach, but she still felt disappointed.

"Nevertheless, I am happy. I knew it would turn out well. I guess that is fate that did its job." Radford smiled when I said this and mouthed thanks.

Edward tapped my shoulder. "Hey look you guys. Looks like Alice has something to say to us.

Alice squeezed through the dancing crowd to the stereo system and grabbed the microphone. She made sure it was on before speaking into it.

"Hey everyone," she said that grabbed our attention.

"Who wants to sing some karaoke?" she asked. The room burst into applause. We all did not have a good voice, but we still want to sing for fun for the sake of this party.

"Good. I have in here-" Alice pointed to a glass container next to her, "A container of everyone's name on a piece of paper. I will choose one and whoever's name comes out and sings first. This is fair so you all have a chance to go up here. I'll go first so you guys know what to do." Alice did the exact same thing nearly four years ago at our middle school graduation party. She encouraged me to sing once and I was forced to say yes. I was glad that when she picked the song for me, it was 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse Mcartney.

Alice went up to her karaoke system connected to her television and scrolled through a bunch of songs.

"You have a choice of either picking your song to sing or do a random shuffle if you do not want to spend too much time looking for a song." Alice chose the random shuffle option and a few seconds later, a song appeared. It turned out to be 'Hot N Cold' by Katy Perry. We spent a few minutes watching and cheering for Alice as she sung the song. Alice may be small, but she had a huge voice. When she finished, we all clapped and whistled.

"And that's that. Now let us see who is up first." Alice walked back over to where she was earlier and placed her hand inside the glass container. She pulled out a slip of paper and read the name out.

"Alright. Bella, come up here."

I glanced at Edward and The Smarties. Edward nodded at me. Lucy, Tyla, Maria, and Sandra mouthed do your best while Max, Radford, Yvaline, and Christine smiled. I smirked at them and said a sarcastic thanks before heading over to the karaoke system. Alice handed me a remote and I scrolled through her stored songs. I knew which song to sing since I always listen to it when Edward and I were still just friends. I smiled to myself, thinking that this is a good choice. I had always dreamed that it would end like the song. The song I chose is a popular song called 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift, or as we and The Smarties call her, Tay-tay.

I listened to the opening chords of the song and when the words appeared, I held the microphone inches to my mouth and singed.

_You're on the phone _

_With your girlfriend__ she's upset _

_She's going off about something_

_That you said_

_She doesn't get your humor_

_Like I do_

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music_

_She doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story _

_Like I do_

_But she wears short skirts _

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find _

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

The guests whistled at me. I guess I must be doing a good job.

_Walking the street with you_

_And your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking_

_This is how it ought to be_

_Laughing out on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile_

_That can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen in a while_

_Since she's brought you down_

_You say you're fine_

_I know you're better than that_

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that_

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain _

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

I took a deep breath as my voice lifted.

_Standing by and waiting_

_Out your back door_

_All this time _

_How could you not know baby?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one that makes you laugh_

_And I know you're about to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along _

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting_

_Out your back door_

_All this time _

_How could you not know baby?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever _

_Thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

The song finished and I still held the microphone. The people burst into applause as I gave the mike back to Alice.

"Well Bella, that is one way to get a party started," she laughed. "Reach inside and see who's next." She waved the container on front of me as I pulled a piece of paper out of it.

I read the name. It is Lucy. My gosh, she is gonna kill me. I am the most closest to her than anyone else and she always trusts me with her secrets.

I told Alice that it is Lucy and she smirked.

"Well, well. Lucy, get up here."

I saw her gasp and Radford patted her shoulder supportingly as her friends gazed at her with glee. She sighed and walked over to us. I handed the microphone to her as I mouthed do your best as I made my way over back to Edward and The Smarties.

"Think Lucy will do well?" Sandra said tensely. "I have never heard her sing before. Only Tyla, Maria, and Yolanda have."

Edward smiled. "I think she will do rather fine. Don't you Bella?"

I shrugged. "I hope so."

Lucy glanced at us nervously and we gave her a thumbs up. She may be their group leader, but she gets shy a lot and tends to be accident prone, kind of like me.

I saw Lucy do a random shuffle. She stifled a jumpy giggle as a song popped up. She got relieved when another song by Taylor Swift popped up. It is one of her other songs, 'Teardrops on My Guitar.' I loved that song and I knew Lucy did too. She felt the exact same thing when Radford dated Tyla when we were sophomores.

Man, Alice sure loves her pop, rock, hip-hop, country, and R&B music.

Lucy took a deep breath as the pop beat of the song played and she sang in her best singing voice.

_Drew walks by me_

_I fake a smile _

_So he won't see _

_That I want_

_And I'm needin'_

_Everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh cause _

_it's just so funny _

_That I can't_

_Even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the _

_Teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that_

_Keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star_

_He's the song in the car_

_I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do_

Me, Edward, and The Smarties cheered Lucy on. She had a good voice, and she did not even know it.

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe_

_And there he goes _

_So perfectly_

_The kind of flawless_

_I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the _

_Teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that_

_Keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star_

_He's the song in the car_

_I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do_

Lucy spent the next few seconds of the song taking a few deep breaths as her voice soften.

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight _

_Cause he's the reason for the_

_Teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got_

_Enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car_

_I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time takin' up_

_But there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need_

_To fall into_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile_

_So he won't see_

When the song finished, Lucy turned around to face the audience. We all burst into applause as she blushed. She gave the microphone back to Alice as she walked down the aisle to us.

"You did good," Radford complimented, hugging Lucy.

"I guess I did," she answered. Lucy gazed at me. "Did I do anything embarrassing while I was up there?"

I shook my head. "Nope. You are a leader, and I praise you for that. And look on the bright side, at least all the pressure is off from you. Better now than never, huh?"

Lucy chuckled. "Yup."

The rest of the night was a blast. Everyone in the room got a chance to show their singing talent on Alice's karaoke system. We had a huge amount of laughs and a few amount of hook-ups. When the last person, who was Irina, sang, it is already a quarter past twelve. The guests were starting to leave as we all said our farewells and our hopes to meet again in the future.

The Smarties were the last to leave the party. We noticed Lucy and Radford holding hands while Yvaline and Max were walking so close to each other, laughing about something. Yvaline just gazed at me with her please-leave this-be-and don't-tell-my-friends-about-it expression. I just nodded and mouthed okay tell me next time.

When they left, Edward gripped my hand and spun me around.

"Will you be okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah," I answered, sighing. "I have you and that is what matters."

Edward smiled. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." I reached up and kissed him, putting all my love into it.

. . . . .

_**Nine Years Later, September 12**_

I walked down the long aisle, keeping my gaze only at Edward. My father held his left arm tightly around mine, tears brewing from his eyes. I could see all my loved ones in the church for this special occasion. Jacob, the ring bearer. Alice, the flower girl. Emmett, Edward's best man. Lucy, Rosalie, Tanya, Renesmee, and my other closest friends as my ladies in waiting. And Carlisle, the minister to marry Edward and I.

I wore a simple long white wedding dress with a small crown that held my hair in a certain angle that Alice had specifically designed for me. She is a now a fashion designer, designing clothes for the many people of New York City.

When I reached the end of the aisle, Edward held his hand in front of me as I gladly took it, letting go of my dad's, and lead me to where his dad stood, a book in front of him and in a dress suit. Carlisle smiled at us as he began speaking.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two souls, Edward Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan."

I ignored the rest of Carlisle's words, knowing all to heart from all those rehearsals we had. I was able to pay attention to the part when Edward slipped the wedding ring on my finger and repeated a few words. I was almost barely able to hear myself say those two permanent words.

"I do," I said.

Carlisle repeated those same words to Edward.

"I do," he vowed.

"Then, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Edward and I turned to face each other. He placed his warm hands on both sides of my face and leaned down to press his lips firmly on his. The kiss felt more different than the ones we have always shared. This time, there is no fear. He was mine for all eternity, or at least until we reach our end. We can love each other all we want and nobody can take him away from me.

I did not pay any attention to the crowd as they broke into applause. When we finally broke away, Edward smiled and kissed me tenderly on my cheek. We walked down the steps and were immediately joined by our friends and The Smarties, now just a regular bunch of college students.

"Congratulations!" Alice and Rosalie said to the both of us as they embraced me. Jasper and Emmett did the same with Edward.

"I must say, that is amazing," Lucy told me, Radford's arms around her waist. "I give my sincere acknowledge."

"Thank you," Edward and I replied.

"Lucky day for ya eh?" Max said with Yvaline at his side. It seemed like all my friends around me were falling in love. Lucy and Radford, Max and Yvaline, Maria and her new boyfriend Carlos, Mike and Jessica, Ben and Angela, Lauren and Eric, Sam and his fiancée Emily, Jared and his new girlfriend Kim… there were a lot to list that it is hard to remember then all.

We nodded.

"I feel lucky," Yvaline giggled, leaning her head against Max.

"Come on," Sandra whined. "When do you two don't get all smutty?"

"When they are at home fucking each other until they faint," Christine teased, and Tyla laughed.

"Shut up," Max murmured. "At least we are not touching asses like Lucy and Radford."

Lucy blushed and Radford's cheeks went a deep red.

I couldn't take it. These guys are so hilarious all the time and they really know how to lift the mood of things. And they were smart.

I think I had a good way to make Lucy, Radford, Max, and Yvaline really me mortified.

"But at least Edward and I are not French kissing in class when a totally hot teacher is not looking." We all cracked up as Lucy, Radford, Max, and Yvaline burst into embarrassed hysterics.

"Wow Bella. You're good," Christine chuckled. "Still the same old, same old."

Edward and I walked out the church with our friends by our side. A half hour later, all our guests were in our reception party. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper ran off to check in with the guests while The former Smarties headed over to an empty table.

Tanya and her friends came to us soon after and with her new beau Brice. They embraced us and we took some time talking about things on our time apart after high school. Edward and I shook hands with Brice, who had a buff body similar to Jacob's. After Tanya came Renesmee, Jacob, and the other Buffies. They all wore black dress suits with matching pants. I finally got to meet Emily and Kim, Sam and Jared's new mates. They reminded me of Alice and Rosalie slightly, exciting and talkative. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leah Clearwater, Seth's older sister/Sam's ex-girlfriend. I showed sympathy to her, realizing how lonely she must be. She noticed my expression and just smiled.

A few minutes later, Edward led to the table where the wedding cake is. The cake is about three layers high, covered in white frosting and green frosting on the edges. On the top of the cake, there was a bunch of frosting flowers, which included roses, daisies, chrysanthemums, and violets. All in all, it looked fancy.

Edward glanced at the wedding cake an put his right pointer finger into the frosting. A second later, he pulled it out and placed his finger into his mouth, tasting the frosting. I whacked him playfully on his frosted hand.

"So sneaky," I teased. "Lucky I'm watching."

He pulled his finger out of his mouth and whacked me playfully back on my ass.

"You are my wife now. Doesn't matter anyway."

"Hmm…" I said. I put my left pointer finger into the frosting and instead of tasting it, I rubbed it on Edward's nose.

"Hah! I'm still the same Bella, Edward. The playful and teaser Bella, that is."

He wickedly grinned. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight bear hug, the kind like Emmett does.

"Can't… breathe…" I choked. He laughed and released me.

"And I'm still the same Edward. The strong and loving one."

Our laugher ringed our ears as it died down with the rest of everyone's talking.

. . . . .

Edward led me out the doors and outside the night air. It is around six and I could see the sun setting in the horizon. I saw a car parked in front of the church, painted with white stripes, the top down so you pop your head out, in the side and a sign at the back that said 'Newly Married.' I bet Rosalie made this, because I recognized her handwriting on the words.

We walked over to the car as I looked back at the watching crowd. My parents and Edward's were huddled together with Alice's, Rosalie's, Emmett's, and Jasper's. Our old high school friends were also huddled, waving at us. Lucy, holding the flowers I threw earlier, with Radford holding her other hand and her friends around her. Tanya and Brice in a tight embrace, with her friends waving at us. The Buffies, with The former Gossips shouting good-bye to us.

Edward opened the car door and gestured me inside. I grinned as I got inside. He walked around to the other side of the car to get in through the other seat. I put on my seat belt as he kissed my hair and buckled on his own seat belt. I looked out the window to see one last look at my friends and my family. I smiled at them all. They will be true to my heart, always.

As Edward drove the car away, the faces of everyone faded away. The last thing I heard was Angela's voice saying her farewell.

I got back on my seat and leaned against Edward's shoulder, our two week honeymoon awaiting us.

Life had its ups and downs, were full of choices, and their challenges. And this was my twenty-six years of my life so far. There were more awaiting me, I was sure of it.

But, I was ready. Ready for those challenges, those choices I will have to make. I had Edward, my new husband, by my side.

This is our forever, and nothing will ever change it.

Nothing at all.

* * *

_Author's note: If you guys are wondering what steps one, two, and three meant in the story, here it is. _

_Step 1: Bella had to ask Edward to be her date for prom._

_Step 2: Bella was to tell her true feelings to Edward after prom._

_Step 3: If, and only if, Edward felt the same way towards Bella, then she would try to kiss him, on the lips as Alice said._

_Step 4: This was really an optional choice. After Bella kissed Edward, then it's up to Edward whether or not they'll take this one more step forward and have sexual intercourse._

_Also, Farrington High School is located in Oahu in Honolulu in the Kalihi district. Other schools/places that I have mentioned in this story that's located in Oahu are Queens Hospital, Kahala Mall, Kalakaua Middle School, Kalihi Kai Elementary School, UH Manoa (University of Hawaii), Kapiolani Community College, and Hawaii Pacific University. You can probably search these places on Wikipedia. _

_Kulia I Ka Nu'u is a Hawaiian saying, which means 'Always Strive For The Highest.' Believe me, the principal at my school always says that when she tries to make a speech. And I'm still not gonna dare tell which school I go to. The only ones who knows on this site are Koreansongaddict333, Moonlight-Gurl808 and WonderingDreamer. I think they're a few clues in my story that will determine where it is._

_The group names I have come up with in this story are all random. It's just my way of showing each of the group their personalities. The people from The Smarties are really names I made up to represent me and my friends in school. Two of them in this story are Koreansongaddict333 and WonderingDreamer. The NHS (National Honor Society) I mentioned earlier is a special society that recognizes students in high school that show these five qualities; scholarship, service, leadership, citizenship, and character. There is also one called NJHS (National Junior Honor Society). It shows the same aspects, only it recognizes students who are in middle school. It's also likely that if you're in NJHS, then you'll be in NHS in high school. I'm in NJHS; and it took a lot of work for me to qualify. _

_Please_ _review! If I get around five to ten reviews from this one shot, I'll put up a series of outtakes from this story called More Than Friends Outtakes; Before And After. If I get around twenty reviews or more, I'll put up another one shot; though it will probably just be rated T and not Twilight related._

_-Vampiregurl101_


End file.
